


The Significance of a Moment

by MissChanLouise



Series: In Your Arms, I Am Safe [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChanLouise/pseuds/MissChanLouise
Summary: Who knew that a silly old couch could hold so much emotion? Domestic couch cuddles for our boys in this next ficlet.





	The Significance of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So here is the next part in this little series! Our boys are cuddling on the couch :) 
> 
> As always, find me at alecs-pet-timelord on tumblr!

The couch was old. It had definitely seen its fair share of moments. Some good, some not so good. Even though it was old and a little ragged, the couple loved it with all their hearts. 

To Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, the old couch held memories of when they were young and used to jump off it and onto the floor, thinking that they could fly. Their mom's always shook their heads and said they would get hurt someday. 

Alec broke Magnus’s leg jumping off this couch. 

They shared their deepest secrets on this couch. 

They came out to each other on this couch. 

They cried when Alec’s little brother died, on this couch. 

They shared their first kiss on this couch. 

And now they're sitting on this couch in their first apartment together. They didn't know when their feelings had changed for each other but it was so natural to be together in a way that was a little more intimate. 

They sat on the old couch, a couple of days just after moving in. Magnus had his back pressed against Alec’s chest, the others long arms wrapped tightly around him. It was comforting. It was home. 

“Our first apartment together,” Magnus mused. 

Alec kissed the side of Magnus’s head. “Yeah. It's a little surreal.” 

“In a good way?” Magnus asked. 

Alec ran his hands down Magnus’s sides. He couldn't believe this incredible human being was his. He got to love him for the rest of his life. 

“Of course.”


End file.
